magicitefandomcom-20200222-history
Races
Races Deephaven currently houses 15 different races, each with their own unique set of qualities and starting gear. While the minor stat changes of a player's selected race may not make a major impact in the game long-term, the starting gear can impact how easy a player has it until their first village. Race should be the first character customization aspect picked and should be based on what the player wants to accomplish (game completion, hat unlocks, easy combat, etc). 'Tips' *Pay attention to what sign is in front of stat changes under qualities. Some races increase stats, others will decrease one stats in favor for another. Compare this to your starting stats and make sure your hero does not start off with unbearably low health, which can make it extremely difficult to progress in the game. *"Random Item" as a piece of starting gear can be extremely useful, as it can lead to starting off with valuable gear like weapons, tools, and herbs. * If you right-click on the race button, your characters appearance changes to the race before it, even if it isn't yet unlocked. However, this doesn't affect your stats or starting items. This means that you, for example, can look like a Dwelf, but have a Djinns stat-changes and starting items. * The Crusader gets a random item despite it not saying so in the character creation menu. 'Strategies | Djinn 100% Unlock chance after beating the game by only killing 1 enemy. (Meaning you can kill 1 normal enemy and still unlock it after killing the scourge) 'multiplayer *play either a | Peon | Noble | Earthkin | Remnant *lockmaster/defensive traits *Magician Hat *Regen Fairy or Haste Beetle *This is most easily done multiplayer with two players at the least one clears the entire path while the person going for this will follow fairly far behind. When at town you may try and also get the Gorgon Eye in the same run. It may be best to avoid volcanoes and dungeons and go to as many Veldts as you can for the gold. always take Cave over volcanoes/dungeons but also don't go out of your way to go to caves. your friend(s) will kill spiders so you can have a bugnet once you have a bugnet collect as many bugs as you can as your Friend(s) may want staves.Once you get to district 19 and before going into district 20 be sure you have these things | Diamonite Helm | Diamonite Armor | Diamonite Shield * or fire bow *bolt fireball frostshard *90+ *90+ *or if the alternative | Goldium Helm | Goldium Armor Goldium Shield *or fire bo w *90+ *90+ 'singleplayer' *play either a | Peon | Noble | Earthkin | Remnant Bandicoot *Defensive/Healthy traits *Magician Hat *Regen Fairy or Ancient Bat *Playing alone makes this much more difficult. Make your one kill a spider in the forests to hopfully get 2-4 webs if you get 4 make a bug net if you get 2-3 make a bow or you can wait on your first kill and make it a cave spider at get at least 6 webs so you can have both. as you get to the higher districts it maybe best to only go to Veldts,Caves. Haveing already killed your one enemy you won't be able to make Hide/Cloth armour don't bother making a sword it won't help you much in the scourge lair because you can only kill the Scourge Wall. Before advancing into district 20 be sure you have these things | Diamonite Helm | Diamonite Armor | Diamonite Shield * or fire bow *bolt fireball frostshard *90+ *90+ *or the alternative | Goldium Helm | Goldium Armor | Goldium Shield *or fire bow *90+ *90+ | Qualogg 'multiplayer *play Either | Djinn | Lizardman | Remnant | Crusader | Orclops | Spirit *Beserker Scarf / Magician Hat *intelligent/Defensive, Aggressive/Defensive *Gorgon Eye / Flame of Hope or Regen Fairy *Becuase YOU can't craft anything it's nigh impossible to complete this one by yourself. Starting with a weapon is most important. you will kill everything (it's easy to do this with another person going for dijnn) clearing the path for everyone else to mine and chop all the trees rinse . repeat . because they are so deadly Avoid Dungeons and volcanoes unless you don't have the flame of hope than vistit the dungeon once or twice only. if you are playing Djinn/Remnant you will want to go to veldts but not so much if you are playing Orclops/Lizardman/Spirit caves have lots of dimonite, veldts have lots of gold. the final sets of items you want before district 20 are | Diamonite Helm | Diamonite Armor | Diamonite Shield ---- *bolt *fireball *frost shard | Luminous Hood | Luminous Robes Diamonite Shield